


Kinktober 2017: Day 26 - Mirror Sex

by AmethystPanda6



Category: Watch Dogs - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2017, NSFW, Shameless author insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystPanda6/pseuds/AmethystPanda6
Summary: I’m terrible at summaries. Just read





	Kinktober 2017: Day 26 - Mirror Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted on my Tumblr - amethystpanda6
> 
> I wrote this shitty thing in fifteen minutes for a friend and wanted to use it for Kinktober. It’s eleven days early because I didn’t want to wait but whatever. Enjoy

The air inside the concert venue was warm. Wrench and Amethyst were both sweaty but having fun. Since the first opening band came on stage, Wrench had his hands wrapped around Amethyst’s hips and was not so subtly grinding his rapidly hardening dick against her lower back.

The shorter of the two hackers was enjoying the teasing but she was slowly getting tired of it. Leaning her body back against Wrench’s and tilting her head back to look at his spiked mask that kept flickering between the Xs, asterisks, and hearts, she reached up and pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear.

“Wrench, take me to the bathroom and fuck me.”

No sooner had she said that, Wrench grabbed her left wrist and tugged her toward the back of the venue where the bathrooms were located. After Wrench checked to make sure the coast was clear, he locked the door and bent Amethyst over the sink, flipped up her knee-length black skater skirt and shoved his ripped jeans down just enough to free his hard cock.

Wrench reached down to feel for her panties but when he was met with nothing but her moist folds, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up so she could stare at their reflection in the mirror. As they looked at each other in the mirror, Wrench thrusts his dick between her thighs, making sure to wet himself with her natural juices.

“Ooh. Babe, you’re so wet. I can just feel that tight little pussy of yours weeping for me.” Wrench whispered huskily in her ear.

“Wrench, please. Just fuck me.”

“Alright. I will. But you have to keep your eyes on the mirror the whole time. No closing them. I want you to watch your face as I make you cum for me.”

With that, Wrench went balls deep in her and fucked her hard against the sink as they watched each other in the grimy mirror. 

This went on for roughly a half hour, just the two of them watching as Wrench fucked from behind in the mirror, his mask constantly flickering between asterisks and hearts. When the two were about to cum, Wrench reached around and flicked his calloused fingers on Amethyst’s clit a few times as he whispered in her ear.

“I’m going to cum and when I do, I want you to cum with me. I want to feel that little pussy of yours squeezing my cock as I explode inside you.”

“Oh! Wrench! I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it. Cum for me. Now.”

She did as told and came for Wrench, her moans and whimpers echoing off the tile walls as Wrench threw his head back and came inside her, the autotune of his mask making his moans sound distorted and robotic. Once they had calmed down, Wrench pulled out and stuffed his dick back in his jeans while Amethyst straightened her skirt and fixed her beanie before the pair calmly walker out of the bathroom just in time to see the headlining band come on stage.


End file.
